That Girl!
by ScreamingViking
Summary: I'm super bad at titles. Rated M for sex, language and violence. Details the adventures of the Dragonborn, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Attempted non-con. Thanks for reading!

Fire crackled warmly in the middle of a circle of six men, all dressed in various armor in various stages of disrepair. One of the larger ones leaned forward off his seat, a fallen tree log, and used a small stick to jostle the coals around a bit as the others talked amongst themselves. The air around them was warm, but stale. Their friendly banter seemed forced and it was a very stiff environment. It seemed as if at any moment one of them would just slaughter the rest and steal their riches for the hell of it.

"You wouldn't expect such a little man to put up such a big fight! I ended up getting the best of him though. Had quite the heavy purse on him, too; it was well worth the trouble!" A heavily-bearded bandit with arms bigger around than most people's heads bellowed, ending his sentence with a deep belly laugh. A few of the others joined in with chuckles of their own, but the man who was responsible for the robbery seemed to take the most joy in his story. Nearby, a pair of light blue eyes watched them from a small nook in the rock walls of the grotto, seething silently.

"Amarak!" The one that'd been stoking the fire was now sitting back in his spot and holding up an empty mug, "Get off your lazy ass and get me some mead!" He bellowed.

The owner of those eyes seemed to materialize from the shadows, and the young woman stomped forward, pushing her way none too gently through the sitting men and snatching an open bottle of mead off the ground a few yards away. She wanted badly to deliver a biting remark about just who was the lazy one in this situation, but her badly swollen lower lip and cheekbone were constant reminders of what would happen if she did.

The girl dumped the remainder of the mead in the bottle into his mug sloppily, intentionally splashing some onto his hand and arm before slinging the empty away and crossing her bruised arms. "Anything else?" she glared directly into the man's creased brown eyes, following them as he sat his cup down, slowly stood and stepped forward well into her personal space. He stunk of alcohol and body odor, and Amarak resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at it.

One large hand snaked around to cup her ass as he squeezed far too hard and pulled her into him at the same time. She beat her fists against his leather-clad chest and squirmed in his arms, but to no avail. Goaded on by the loud cheers of his comrades, he grabbed a handful of the girl's greasy brown hair, yanking her head back and mashing his clumsy lips against hers in order to muffle her wails, and she was left to slap and claw helplessly at his neck and face.

He pulled away and chuckled at her struggles, a certain twinkle in his eye replacing the dull stare he normally possessed, hand sliding down the back of her tattered woolen trousers and between her trembling legs. "Keep fightin', baby. I like it rough," he snorted, a wide grin crossing his face and showing off a set of yellow teeth and a case of halitosis to match.

Amarak gagged loudly as soon as the scent hit her nose, bile dripping out of her mouth and onto his barrel chest. He growled loudly and shoved her away, mumbling curses under his breath and sending her off to find a rag to wipe up the mess, much to her relief.

As she neared the small area where they kept the rest of their things, bedrolls, clothes, loot and the like, the girl heard a cacophony of screams and deep snarling coming from the direction she'd just walked. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and she backed herself into a small crevice in the wall behind her, hoping whatever beast was causing all the ruckus didn't find her.

Heavy, muffled footsteps drew closer to her and were accompanied by the snuffling sound of a wet nose probing around the area. Amarak flinched when she heard the animal upturn a small barrel of smoked meat and help itself to the contents. She noticed how it wolfed down the entire amount of meat in just a few seconds and quickly realized that it was much larger than she imagined, which didn't help her speeding heart rate at all. Curling up into a tighter ball, she wrapped her hands around her head and sniffled quietly, awaiting her fate.

"Why are you in my home?" An echoing, but still human voice asked calmly. The girl's hair was tousled by what felt like a light breeze, but when she raised her head she was met with a gleaming pair of yellow eyes attached to the biggest wolf she'd ever seen. To be fair, she'd never seen a wolf up close, but this one seemed particularly big. Not to mention it'd just talked to her, and for all the books she'd read about wolves she'd never heard of them being able to talk. Instead of replying, she just stared at it with her mouth hanging open slightly as if she were trying to find the right words to say.

"Were you the one I heard fighting with the men up there?" She was baffled as to how one would be able to hear the minimal amount of noise she was even able to make when her captors had made a grab for her, but she nodded silently anyway.

The wolf replied with a huff of indignation, and reached into her hiding spot with a very human looking hand-paw. "Come on out then. I won't hurt you."

She gently pushed the odd looking paw away and climbed out of the rock wall herself, using the slightly damp moss creeping over the stone for handholds to pull herself up, heart still pounding uncomfortably.

"You can calm down. You're safe here." The echoing voice came again, and the wolf spun on its heel to walk away. It gestured her forward with that weird paw again. "I'm Sinding, you'll be able to see my true form in a moment or two. If you leave, please do try to not look at your former travelling partners. They attacked me first, and they were trespassing to boot. I'll have them cleaned up soon enough though." Amarak swallowed hard, not letting her imagination wander too much at what the wolf, Sinding, had done to those men.

"They weren't my travelling partners. They kidnapped me a few weeks ago, from my family's farm in Hjaalmarch," She swallowed hard and took a deep, shuddering breath. "They…they killed them. And then took me."

Sinding had stopped walking and was staring back at her with a woeful look in his yellow eyes. Even in his wolf form, he had the look of someone who wanted to ask a question, but thought better of it. "If you'd like, you can stay with me the night. I'll take you to Whiterun tomorrow, and you can take care of yourself from there, right?"

Amarak stared at the blood red sky above the grotto and the moon floating there, trying to will the tears back into her eyes. It didn't work, and they fell freely to the ground. She blinked a few times and looked away from Sinding, not wanting him to see her cry. "That will be fine. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Incoming smut! If you aren't interested in reading that, feel free to skip this chapter. Nothing of real consequence happens yet :)

* * *

Amarak shivered uncomfortably in her flimsy bedroll, nose completely numb in the biting winter air. She glanced over at Sinding, who slept easily and without any covers. She supposed his werewolf blood left him a bit warmer than most people, and almost considered waking him to ask and sate her burning curiosity. Deciding against it, she rolled over and pulled her blanket up around her face just to end up exposing her already frigid toes. Giving a grunt, Amarak sat up and reached for her equally threadbare shoes and stood quickly. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she thought a short walk might clear her head and let her sleep easier.

The novelty of the idea quickly wore off as the cold crept into even more of her body and after picking a spot to relieve herself, the girl began making her way back to bed in order to give sleeping another try.

Upon finding their little makeshift campsite, she noticed that Sinding was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head; eyes open and staring blankly up at the night sky. Briefly she wondered if he was the type to fall asleep with his eyes open, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he turned his head to her and gave a small smile.

"You couldn't sleep either, eh?" He sighed pensively before continuing, "The beast tends to keep me up most nights. This is actually the most I've slept in a while."

Amarak cocked her head, took her seat on her bedroll and crossed her legs with her hands in her lap. It was then that she realized her opportunity to learn a bit more about lycanthropy, and she leapt on it. "Does the beastblood cause you to run warmer than other people?"

Sinding's smile widened and he turned his head to look at his female counterpart. "Yes, it does. I can barely stand to wear much clothing because of it, and I don't have to use blankets anymore."

She nodded and committed the fact to memory, chin length hair bobbing around her face as she did so. "And the changes? What does that feel like?" Her eyes were wide now, hands clasped together more tightly as she leant forward in suspense. Sinding began to grin, her enthusiasm seeping into him.

"They're quite painful. Why are you so interested in me?" He was on his side now, one bare arm propping up his head.

"I've never met…someone like yourself before. I figure I should learn as much as I can before we part ways." His eyes fell a bit as she finished her sentence, and returned to his former position of laying on his back with his hands behind his cranium.

"It's late, miss. You should get to sleep soon unless you want to be dragged all the way to town tomorrow." He glanced back over at Amarak's shivering form, and his gaze softened. "If you'd like, you can share my bed." She noticeably stiffened at the suggestion. "I didn't mean it like that. I promise to keep my hands to myself, so long as you do." He smirked to himself. She contemplated her options: cuddle up with a stranger for the night or spend a sleepless night tossing and turning and freezing.

She made her way cautiously over to him on hands and knees, and promptly plopped onto her side. He mimicked her position and rested an arm gently over her waist, "Is that okay?" he sounded as nervous as she felt.

Swallowing hard, heartbeat in her ears, she simply nodded and laid her head upon the crumpled blanket Sinding had been using as a pillow. Immediately she felt much warmer, and the shivers melted away to a fairly comfortable temperature that spread throughout her body. She tried desperately to ignore the way his steady, hot breath felt on the back of her neck, but to no avail. Furrowing her eyebrows, she arched her back just the slightest bit in order to try and navigate her neck away from the direct path of his breath, but only succeeded in pressing her rear directly against him.

They both took a sharp inhale of breath at nearly the same time, and he quickly stiffened. Using his free hand to try and push himself away, Sinding mumbled a myriad of apologies that were lost on Amarak. Her eyes went misty and she reached back to grab his retreating hand, pulling him back toward her. "No, it's okay. Stay." She placed his hand slightly lower on her hip this time and moved her own leg back to drape it over his, which served as both a comfortable position and to press her ass firmly against his quickly swelling manhood.

She didn't know what'd just come over her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from rolling her hips against him, her hand laid over his and their legs intertwined. Her breathing was shallow and came in small puffs, sweat now beading on her brow just the slightest bit. Sinding had spent the majority of the experience so far just lying there, mouth slightly agape and staring directly into Amarak's eyes. He finally came to, and seemed to take a bit of initiative in that he lowered his mouth to her neck and began placing delicate kisses along the length of it and grinding back into her with just as much zeal.

Slowly, she guided his hand down the front of her trousers and he soon needed no direction at all. His fingers worked busily at her clit, occasionally dipping inside her with his index and middle fingers. She squirmed against his hand hard, trying desperately to grind herself into his palm and quickly being rewarded with a husky chuckle and the removal of his hand entirely. Amarak whined with need, mouthing the word 'please' and working the palm of her hand fervently against the front of his pants.

His resolve was as solid as Skyforge steel, however, and without missing a beat he gently worked her pants down around her knees and inserted his fingers yet again, moving them much more slowly than she needed in an attempt to torment her. She let out a strangled gasp and decided she could take no more, jamming her hand into his trousers and removed his hard cock. She furrowed her brows and placed the quickly pulsing head against her entrance where his fingers were still pumping away.

Sinding gently pressed his hips forward, spreading her further and extracting a throaty moan from her lips. He grinned wildly, curling his fingers slightly and forcing his way as deep as her body would allow. And with that, any resemblance of gentleness was gone from the man's eyes and he retracted his dick quickly and forced it back in hard, removing his fingers to work at his partner's clit. He bit down on her shoulder hard, grunting loudly with each thrust and nearly drowning out Amarak's cries, growing in octave as her climax drew closer.

His hand flew across her nether regions as quickly as he could go, groans dissolving into high pitched whining similar to that of a dog's and finally he rammed himself deeply into her one last time, dick twitching hard as it emptied into her. Just as he finished she followed seconds after, bucking her hips wildly and drawing a few more moans from her partner as her body clenched and unclenched around him.

They stayed that way, him driven into her as far as he could force it and semen slowly dripping from her and onto her thigh. Moments later the both of them fell into a deeper sleep than either of them could remember, but not before exchanging a few good-night kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the views, favorites and follows everyone! It really encourages me to keep going.

* * *

It was presumably early morning when Amarak woke, and for a moment she forgot where she was or what'd happened the previous night. But then it all came back in a rush, and she clapped her hand to her chapped mouth and resisted the urge to wail as she gently worked her way out from under the asleep form of Sinding. Tears in her eyes and hands shaking, she fumbled about to get dressed before he either heard her shuffling around or noticed her presence was no longer where it should be. Rumpled linen pants and a moth-eaten tunic were order of the day, seeing as she owned no other clothes, and she didn't even bother grabbing anything else before half jogging out the tiny sliver of an opening to the outside world and heading in the general direction of Whiterun, ignoring the lifeless bodies from the previous night piled next to a small spruce tree.

She felt dirty and used, just like she did after one of the bandits who'd kidnapped her would have their way with her. Wanting nothing more than a hot bath, she set off at a sprint toward town; even though she had no money or things to sell, Amarak hoped someone might take pity on her and lend a hand. Even though she'd instigated it, she couldn't help but, albeit wrongfully, blame Sinding for having sex with her. She didn't know why, but it left a bad taste in her mouth that wasn't just from not having cleaned her teeth in weeks; being that close to someone normally made her uncomfortable. But something had just…come over her that night. The girl didn't know why she'd done such a thing, and suddenly her burning curiosity was reignited and she wished she could ask the werewolf if his kind let off some kind of pheromone or something.

Her heart thumped painfully when she remembered he was a few miles away now, probably still asleep, and she didn't know why. She stopped running, panting heavily and slowed to a walk. Her legs burned, but she was determined to get to Whiterun before the day was out, and before too long the tower of Dragonsreach peeked over the horizon.

Meandering past a few small farms with men and women alike working the plots of land around them, Amarak did her best to ignore the growing ache in her feet and the bones of her legs, the pounding of endless walking beginning to take their toll on her. All the while, Sinding didn't leave her mind. She was slowly coming to terms with what they'd done, but it was still a bit of a stretch for her. As a child, she'd always thought she'd save her purity for her husband, whomever that may be, but life had a strange way of derailing one's plans, she supposed.

The stables were quickly an area of interest for her, however, and it was the first time that the werewolf left her thoughts that day when she approached a hulking black mare standing lazily with one leg cocked in a small stall. She stretched out a hand to the creature, who responded with pricked ears and a quick snuffle at the girl's appendage. A look of concern seemed to cross the mare's face and she quickly threw her head up, ears pinned and the whites of her eyes showing as she danced about in place and eyed Amarak as if she were on fire.

The girl quickly retreated, fear creeping into her like frostbite. She'd never encountered a horse before, her family had always been too poor and too secluded to come into contact with travelers and their beasts of burden or to purchase one themselves. She gazed wide eyed at the trembling equine and wondered what could've inspired such a reaction in it, but then a heavy hand broke her train of thought as it clapped hard over her shoulder. She squealed loudly, throwing herself away from the unexpected touch and preparing to try and escape from whomever had decided to creep up behind her. There stood a large Nord gazing down at her with distaste in his eyes, but didn't do anything else for a few seconds while he seemed to calculate the situation.

"Unless you got the coin to purchase that mare, you ain't need to be up 'ere scarin' her. Now, ya got a thousand septims for the beast?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking up and down at the girl's tattered clothes and disheveled appearance. When she didn't reply, he shook his head and pointed off into the distance. "Then begone with ye."

Amarak gladly took his advice and scampered off in the direction of the town gates, under an ancient looking stone archway and over a rickety wooden bridge. The guards on either side of the gates glanced at each other as she approached, their faces hidden by heavy metal helmets. The one standing on her left wandered slowly down the slight incline to intercept her as she approached, "Ain't you heard? City's closed, there's just been a dragon attack in Helgen. No one gets in or out."

That'd been the exact last thing Amarak had been expecting to hear, and for a moment she just sort of stood there with her mind blank and her mouth open. And then she decided to see if she could talk her way in, and quickly masked the look of confusion on her pale face and summoned up some crocodile tears.

"Aye, I've just come from there. I don't think anyone else made it out alive." She paused to blink away said tears and cover her mouth, as if to hold back a sob. "I uh..I don't have any family left now, except my cousin. He lives here, in Whiterun."

The guard stayed silent for a moment, studying her, before turning back to his comrade who shrugged at him in an exaggerated fashion. "What's your cousin's name, then?"

She swallowed, knowing that she was screwed. But something told her to keep the lie going, and so she spewed out the first male name she could think of, "Um…Orgnar?" To be fair, her parents did tell her stories of an ancestor of theirs with that very name, and that helped ease her guilt about the lie just a little.

"Fine, go on in. I'll be keeping my eye on you, stranger. And one more thing, what did that beast look like? I thought the whole thing might've just been a rumor." He sounded more curious than anything now, so she decided to humor him.

"It was enormous, bigger than a mammoth even. It spit fire and knocked over buildings like they were made of kindling. Can I please go find my cousin now? I really need the company of family right now, and he's all I've got left." She puffed out her bottom lip just a bit and tried to make her eyes look as pleading as possible

This seemed to sate the guard, and he gestured for her to follow him. As he unlocked the gate, he murmured something about hoping that the dragon didn't show up here. Amarak resisted the urge to snort at him and his stupidity. Everyone knew that all the dragons were killed long ago and were nothing more than subjects of children's stories now.


End file.
